Eternal Explorer
Eternal Explorer is the opening theme for Barney Hunters. It is performed by Mia Regina. The single was released on October 31st, 2016. Animation Version 1 (Episodes 1 - 23) Hope opens her eyes and is flying, she grabs Barney and cuddles him like a child, then her Crystal Heart glows and she begins transforming. The show's title card then appears. Hope is just standing when Barney flies in and greets her, Hope smiles and then the two spin around for a little bit.both happy in each other's company and throws Barney up in the air and catches him. Hope appears dazed with her eyes closed and is somewhat asleep as she spins, Hope wakes up and then looks up, dark shadows appear, she touches the locket and begins transforming. In her Barney Hunter form, she fights monsters with physical attacks and uses her wand to lock them away. The generals of the HiT Circus appear but some have silhouettes to show that they are to be seen later. Hope is now in the country with her friend Barney watching the sun rise wondering what life will bring, and then it shows Hope in a background, transforming and splitting herself in two as she poses together with Barney. Version 2 (Episodes 24 - ) The same as version one, but, the majority is Hope discovering her new royalty, the magic library, and Booker T appears in a shot, and later on, her new nursery rhyme style powers. Instead of the countryside, Hope is shown looking upon the balcony of her kingdom as the sun rises. Lyrics TV Size English ::LA LA LA ... WE STAND UP ::LA LA LA ... WE STAND UP ::The feeling of the screaming wave ::My mind was waiting ::It's time to get DROP ::"Like" supported me ::WE STAND UP To shake my hair ::WE STAND UP Bouncing feeling ::WE CAN START Pushing the back is ::WE CAN START Tail wind ... raise the sail! ::I will not yield it! ON MY WAY ::What kind of dazzling world can I see? ::NON STOP LIFE ::SINGING wishes to accelerate ::Want to enhance ON MY WAY ::Just like hugging a straight dream ::NON STOP LIVE! ::Run for the future Adventurers :;LA LA LA ... WE CAN START ::LA LA LA ... WE CAN START Romanji ::LA LA LA…　WE STAND UP ::LA LA LA…　WE STAND UP ::sazameku nami no yokan ::kokoro wa mattetanda ::DROP shicwaisou na toki datte ::“suki” ga sasaetekureta ::WE STAND UP kami o yurasu nowa ::WE STAND UP hazunderu fiiringu ::WE CAN START senaka o osu nowa ::WE CAN START oikaze… hata o agero! ::yuzuranai yo! ON MY WAY ::donna mabushii sekai ni aerundarou ::NON STOP LIFE ::kasoku shiteku negai wa SINGING ::takametai ON MY WAY ::massugu tsudzuku yume o dakishimeru you ni ::NON STOP LIVE! ::mirai megake hashire boukensha yo ::LA LA LA…　WE CAN START ::LA LA LA…　WE CAN START Japanese ::LA LA LA…　WE STAND UP ::LA LA LA…　WE STAND UP ::さざめく波の予感 ::こころは待ってたんだ ::DROPしちゃいそうな時だって ::「好き」が支えてくれた ::WE STAND UP　髪をゆらすのは ::WE STAND UP　弾んでるフィーリング ::WE CAN START　背中を押すのは ::WE CAN START　追い風…帆を上げろ！ ::譲らないよ！ON MY WAY ::どんな眩しい世界に会えるんだろう ::NON STOP LIFE ::加速してく願いはSINGING ::高めたいON MY WAY ::まっすぐ続く夢を抱きしめる様に ::NON STOP LIVE！ ::未来めがけ走れ冒険者よ ::LA LA LA…　WE CAN START ::LA LA LA…　WE CAN START Category:Barney Hunters